Send A Wish Upon A Star
by Ramenism
Summary: Mamori and Hiruma's non-existant relationship takes a dramatic turn when she sees him talking to another girl. Revenge. Heartache. Friendship. Love. HiruMamo, SuzuJuu
1. Prologue

Anezaki Mamori was in _quite _the fix. It was her second year of college at Saikyodai, the football team was doing well, her grades were doing well, her love life on the other hand...

Her love life was miserable at the moment. And this was a type of moment that dragged on for far too long. It also happened to be a moment of heart break for Mamori. She sighed and put her head on her desk, deciding that no homework was going to get done. She had already pushed back her study time a few hours by cleaning her apartment. She had even cleaned Suzuna's mess in an effort to take her mind of the absolute disaster piece that had been her morning.

It hadn't even been a disaster,_ really_.

A slightly miscalculated glance at her _dear_ Yoichi Hiruma was what had caused this. Mamori sat up and leaned back in her pink office chair, sighing.

{_Earlier That Morning}_

She had been doing simple managerial duties like always, sitting on a bench outside analyzing data, making spreadsheets - the norm.

Minding her own business.

This is where the slightly miscalculated glance ones into place. For some reason (probably fate, Mamori thought bitterly) something pulled her eyes away from her paper and across the courtyard to the back of the devil himself, Hiruma. Mamori stare for sometime, pondering her not-so-unrequited love for him and his devilish ways. As she watched though, something peculiar happened.

A beautiful young woman walked up to him with a friend and sat buy him. Squinting for a better look she saw that the woman was tall, tan, and blonde. And rather large chested. Mamori glanced at her own chest, frowning at the difference in size. She squinted once more at the trio across the school yard.

An then the peculiar thing happened.

She talked to him. Maybe she asked a question, a simple statement, anything. Something completely innocent.

But she had those boobs that weren't quite in her tube top and it maybe had been on purpose…and she had those eyelashes- those eyes that were flirting (she assumed from so far away).

**And he talked to her back.**

No guns, no evil. They talked…and talked…she handed him some paper, all smiles.

All boobs.

Mamori frowned even more. She had just suddenly realized that Hiruma **was **a boy. A college boy. With needs and desires. And no girlfriend. And no obvious interest in anyone, especially not Mamori…

She sat there for a while. Watched as the dumb blonde talked her captain for however longed they conversed, she really couldn't remember. Yes, she was intelligent, clever, and attractive but this was also her first love. And thought they had a very complex and deep relationship, it was _not_ romantic.

But when the pair of fake looking tits did finally leave, she knew that she was NOT ok. She felt threatened and out of place.

{x}

So this was what had caused the clusterfuck that she had turned into. She had really wanted to call Suzuna and tell her what had happened but she didn't want to bother her. Suzuna had been living with Sena, but they had a nasty break up so she was living with Mamori now, and was transferring to Saikyodai next semester.

BBZZZZT BBZZZZT.

Mamori groaned. Didn't her phone understand what was happening? She didn't bother to check. Its probably Hiruma wondering why she wasn't at practice.

BZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZZZZT!

"Two messages?" Mamori thought. She stood up and picked up her phone on her bed. And she immediately wished she hadn't.

**Message From: Yoichi Hiruma**

**Time: 7:O4 pm.**

**Date: May 1st 2012**

**Message: DAMN MANAGER WHERE ARE YOU? I'm not sure why you're slacking and not showing up to the meeting…maybe you got too fat from all the cream puffs! Ya-ha! Get your ass down here!**

She deleted the message instantly.

The other message had been from Suzuna but before she could even read the message, she heard Suzuna burst through the apartment door.

"Mamo-nee! Yo-nii has been looking everywhere for you!" Suzuna exclaimed, throwing off her skates, "And boy does he looked pissed."

Mamori jumped out of her seat and ran to the living room, "Oh Suzuna….you won't ever guess…"

Suzuna and Mamori sat on the couch as Mamori retold everything that had happened.

Suzuna ould only gasp, "Hiruma actually talked to a **girl**?"

Mamori nodded solemnly, munching on a chocolate bar, "Yep."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Suzuna started to get riled up about her day.

"So where were you at today?" Mamori asked once she had finished listening to Suzuna ramble about practice. She noticed the slightest tint of pink of Suzuna's cheeks the moment she asked.

"Well Juumonji was tutoring me in algebra since I really am terrible at it…" Suzuna trailed off.

Mamori smiled slightly but didn't push the subject. her breakup had been only a month ago, and even though Suzuna seemed fine, she could dear her crying sometimes at night.

After the two said their goodnights and Mamori was safely tucked into her bed, her mind began to wander once more to Hiruma. What if he really had been interested in that blonde girl. Or other girls she didn't know about? Could she handle being so close to him as a manager when he was dating people who were not her?

She almost wanted to give up; she had not one single experience when it came to men because she had saved herself for that pointy eared bastard.

As she lulled to sleep she saw a shooting star through her window and dreamily made a wish that tomorrow she wouldn't feel so uncharacteristically blue.

{End Chapter}

So this is completely rewritten. I had an OC for some reason and I thought it was a good idea? I must have been drunk.

Mamori will be less doom and gloom. Just give her a sec.

Cheers.

- Ramenism


	2. Send A wish Girls are Bitches

Send A Wish Upon A Star

Send a wish upon a star Do the work and you'll go far Send a wish upon a star Make a map and there you are

x

When Mamori woke up, she couldn't remember why her chest felt so heavy. It hit her as she sat up. Hiruma..the girl, the overreaction, all the ice-cream. She dressed herself lazily, not really wanting to feel cute.

Going through the mundane morning routine was making her feel better until she walked out of the bathroom still brushing her teeth and was met with a very nasty surprise.

"You've pissed me off, damn Manager."

The toothbrush fell out of her mouth and hit the floor with a "clack". Hiruma was sitting in her living room, chewing gum at a rapid pace, eyes narrowed, foot tapping. His arms were even crossed, holding his favorite gun.

"I mean, you've really done it."

Mamori snapped out of her stupor when he said this and steeled herself. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. She really hadn't known why she had been feeling so pathetic, but seeing the devil in the flesh made her realize all the crap she put up with.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've pissed you off, Hiruma-kun," She said matter-of-factly, "and its rude to barge into people's homes without being invited!"

"Tch. But it is the first time you've blatantly ignored your duties as the manager. The team needs to win, and I will do whatever I need to, to accomplish that."

For the first time in all her years of managing Mamori felt disgusted by the single-mindedness of Hiruma. Anger bubbled over inside her emotionally unstable heart and she couldn't help what spilled out of her mouth.

"What if I don't care about winning anymore…what if I don't feel the same way about football?" Mamori yelled at him.

This really caught Hiruma off guard. Normally he was the one who initiated yelling, and he thought she loved winning as much as he…loved football as much as he. Something about this argument unsettled him and he could see the own shock in her eyes at what she said.

"You didn't mean that."

"…"

"You better be at the clubhouse after your final, damn manager." With that he left and slammed the door. Mamori stood there for quite some time wondering about how she felt. She wasn't tired of winning or tired of football…

Maybe she was tired of him.

x

Hiruma stomped around the school yard for a while, irritated. The way Mamori was acting was nonsensical. Yesterday she had been fine. The day before that…fine.

And all the years they had spent together, she had been fine! A little upset at his antics, a little mad at his attitude, but she had stayed through it all. Stayed with _him _through it all.

Hiruma found his perch in a tree right outside the clubhouse that he enjoyed sitting on. He made himself comfortable on a higher branch and snapped his laptop open.

He had been 99.9% positive that she harbored romantic feelings for him, and he had never really thought of the other 0.01% to be relevant.

He began rapidly typing on the keyboard. He typically used his slaves to track his team, and other people he cared about, just to make sure they weren't straying off to a bad path and it also allowed him to locate people on the spot. He scrolled down the list of names and clicked on one

Anezaki Mamori.

His slaves said that she had been in her house for a good part of the last two days. But now she was in class. He clicked in the video button and watched as guys shamelessly flirted with her classes.

Something in him growled at this. He watched her slightly pleased expression and some how began to feel even more irritated. Though she never said yes, she hardly ever said no to all the idiots. She enjoyed the attention.

Hiruma's eyes narrowed. He was getting too attached to something that wasn't there. He normally didn't deal with things like this in such a way.

He closed his laptop.

He was used to the woman who did all that needed to be done without being asked or being troublesome.

The captain was too busy for this bullshit. "Keh…who needs her?"

x

When Mamori showed up at the clubroom after her last final, she was pleasantly surprised. On the table sat a plate with one singular cream puff on it. "Hiruma…?" She said quietly to herself.

She smiled and felt some of the angst float away with her sigh. As she lifted the plate up a shower of bullets rained down in the room and she thankfully had her bullet-proof clipboard handy.

"Get your damn mitts of that cream puff, woman", Hiruma said calmly.

He grabbed the plate out of her hand and walked towards the door of the other room and said,

"It was never for you."

As he shut the door, Mamori saw a wisp of long blonde hair from inside the room.

Mamori proceeded with doing some manager duties she had neglected to do the day before, and after a while the door opened. She heard Hiruma talking to whoever was in there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Giggle, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mamori looked at the door as a tall, skinny, **tanned** girl walked out. She was wearing a crop top and short shorts, and had a nose stud. Her hair was long, straight, and blonde with a dark brown peek-a-boo. And he chest was a lot larger than her own…

Mamori's eyes widened slightly. It was the girl who had been talking to Hiruma yesterday. She looked at Hiruma who was staring blankly at Mamori, and then back to the girl.

She had opened the clubhouse door and looked behind her, winking at Hiruma.

"See you tomorrow, Youichi-chan."

When Mamori looked back to see how Hiruma would respond, he was gone.

Considering her emotional frailty from the last two days, she really wasn't feeling too upset. Everything made sense. Hiruma didn't fix what was broken; he simply found a new replacement. No tears, no hassle.

How efficient, she thought to herself.

She stood there for a minute.

Maybe she and football had no future together.

And perhaps what unnamed something they had, was starting to turn into nothing at all.

x

Mamori huffed and puffed up the sidewalk to her apartment. She had decided that cooking would solve the uneasiness in her mind so she stomped to the closest supermarket and stocked up on food. She had not thought about the walk home.

"Ahh…Anezaki, can I help you?"

The red haired beauty jumped and looked behind her,

"Wha- Juumonji-san?" Mamori gasped.

The blonde linebacker took about six bags from her and started walking towards her apartment. His blonde hair was still short, and the cross make was ever present on his cheek, but he had definitely grown into a man, and Mamori could not deny that he was very handsome.

"erhh, Juumonji-san!" Mamori cried after him, beginning to jog.

As they walked alongside each other, the silence was not so bad. It was nice to not have to think about school or Hiruma, or the football team for a moment. She looked at Juumonji who was easily carrying more than half of her groceries.

When they got to her door, Mamori was sort of embarrassed.

"You didn't have to help me you know, I was strong enough"

"Whatever. You do so much for the team so I thought…"

Their conversation dissolved into and uncomfortable silence. They had always been friendly but Mamori could not recall any actual conversation between the two of them.

"Well…I gotta go," Juumonji shoved his hands in his pockets of his dark blue jeans and began to walk away.

"Juumonji-san!" Mamori called after him.

He stopped.

She smiled.

"You want to stay for dinner?"

x

Mamori was very surprised as to how the evening had turned out. In fact, both parties were.

Maori couldn't help the romantic overtone that had possessed her to ask him for dinner, and Juumonji couldn't deny the feelings swirling inside that had made him say yes…

But as he began helping Mamori make the fried rice and steamed dumplings, it had become clear that romance was not in the books for them on that night. They had eased their way into conversation and began chatting like old friends. About football, college, hobbies, interests, the feeling of a mutual sibling _something_ had been born between the two.

Eventually the subject of love had its hand on both their necks.

"Well…I've had a few girlfriends here and there…nothing serious." Juumonji said.

Mamori fiddled with her chopsticks some.

Juumonji noticed how uncomfortable she had gotten since they had been talking about their love life. Juumonji had been too gung-ho about football to really have much of one, but Mamori had grown into a stunning young woman, and he saw all the admirers she had.

"Well…many boys have asked to go out with me…I never said yes though", the redhead started, "I don't know…I guess I've just been waiting for…"

There had always been things at Deimon that the football team never asked about. They never asked about how Hiruma got his firearms, how all of their football equipment got funded…and they never asked about what Hiruma and Mamori had been to each other. It was obvious they were close, but they all saw how she looked at him, and how he flied on her.

"Its ok Mamori, I know. We all know." Juumonji said. Mamori looked back up at him, grateful that he understood. She blushed though, "_Everyone..?"_

"So do you have any crushes, Juumonji-san?" Mamori smiled, changing the subject.

"Um..well…." Juumonji started, growing more pink by the second, "I sort of like Ss-"

Suzuna barged through the door at that exact moment and scared the two siting.

"Oh Juumonji!" Suzuna said, shocked that he was here.

Juumonji stood straight up, his face still pink, "Suzuna!"

They stood a couple feet apart from each other for a minute before Mamori coughed.

"Ah, Sorry Mamori-san, Ive got to go," Juumonji said suddenly.

He took one last look at Suzuna and left the apartment hastily.

Suzuna sat down where the blonde linebacker had once been.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know….he was just about to tell me who he liked" Mamori said thoughtfully.

The antenna popped out of Suzuna's head, but the look on her face wasn't as nice as it ought to have been.

"Oh really?"

Mamori rubbed her temples,

"Really."

x

The next day at Football practice, Suzuna showed up in a Saikyodai cheerleading outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Mamori asked her, not much surprised by the girl's outfit. Suzuna skated around the older girl merrily.

"Oh I just wanted to cheer on practice" Suzuna cackled evilly. For some reason, what happened last night really bothered her. She wanted to know who juumonji liked and she wanted to know it **now.**

Practice hadn't started yet, but every football player was in the club room, starting to change. IT was noisy and loud while the team was horse playing around. Suzuna was making rounds with fresh bandages and Mamori was analyzing data and filing it into its proper place in the many filing cabinets.

Everything was going very smoothly and normal and Mamori had almost thought that she had just been having an off week when it happened.

the consequences of the next 5 and a half minutes were astronomical, and no one should could have seen it coming. Not Mamori, not Suzuna, not even the devil himself.

The door flew open with the normal rush of bullets and maniacal laughter. But what was following Hiruma was not normal. Behind the quarterback was the same blonde giro from yesterday and the day before.

Wearing a too high little pink jersey and tiny little white sophie shorts that made her unbearable tan stand out even more. She was wearing a whistle and holding a clipboard.

Much like Mamori was.

"Attention Damn Football team! I have an announcement," Hiruma yelled.

He gestured for the girl to stand by him.

"I have recently noticed that the manger's duties have not been fulfilled to my desires."

Everybody turned to look at Mamori, who was staring blank faced at the pair.

"So I took it upon myself to hire a qualified manager. Everybody, this is Missy, " Hiruma said, smiling wide.

Nobody knew what to say.

"Hey boys. I'm Missy and I'm from California." She waved and smile.

The team all looked at each other.

This is what American women looked like?

By this time, Mamori had made her way up to Hiruma and Missy.

The whole room now stared intently.

"Hello, Missy. I'm Anezaki…pleased to meet you," Mamori said, reaching out her hand.

Both Missy and Hiruma were taken back by her kind smile and warmth.

The room sight din relief and all went back to normal.

x (Later at Practice)

Mamori was positively livid.

Her ability had been questioned, her feelings hurt.

She watched as Missy leaned over the back of Hiruma (who was sitting in the bench) and rubbed her chest on his head, wiping the sweat off his brow for him.

What the FUCK.

Hiruma acted all mysterious and aloof and then he lets this blonde bimbo rub all over him. The pencil in her hand snapped in half. She was so wrapped up in her thoughtsshe didn;t even notice a figure sit beside her.

"Woman."

Mamori jumped slightly and looked to her left, "Agon-san?"

Agon didn't bother looking at her.

"Do you know what damn trash is doing with that wench?"

Mamori said nothing. Agon eyed her from inside his glasses. This whole nonsense really perturbed him. While he still knew he was the best, his urge/need to be surrounded by women had faded away. Their voices too naggy, their personalities too fake. He had taken the hint from the deimon team.

He watched in disgust as Missy followed Hiruma wherever he went. Hiruma had been a major influence on him (though Agon could never admit it), yet here he was.

Seemingly indulging himself in some American ass.

"I don't know what he is doing Agon-san," Mamori said, "But I really could care less."

Agon was somewhat surprised by this. Anezaki was one of the few he respected, but he still thought she would have been more useful as a male. He had really expected her to be upset. Crying or something equally disgusting.

He smirked.

Juumonji trotted over to them and inquired about the American as well. As the three (well, not Agon as much) chatted together, Mamori spotted HIruma out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh hey Juumonji-san, thank you so much for coming over last night…I really needed it." Mamori said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Juumonji dropped this helmet and Agon just stared at her.

"Uh…no problem.." Juumonji resounded uncertainly., as he reached down to pick up his helmet, wondering why she was acting so strange.

"Would you…would you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow? At Sakura's?" Mamori asked, smiling cutely, while twirling her hair.

Juumonji was really confused and wasn't sure what to say,

"Well..I don't know…" He trailed off.

Agon had been staring at Hiruma, and noticed that his posture had stiffened and his ears pricked when Mamori had started talking. Agon's smirk turned into a brazen smile.

He stamped on Juumonji's foot.

"Ouuch!" Juumonji yelled, looking at the genius questionably. The twin only nodded at him slowly and stamped on his foot again.

"Uh, Okay Mamori-san, I'll go with you." He said, getting the hint, "I'll uh…text you later."

By this time, Hiruma had walked away, but not before Mamori and Agon could hear him popping his gum loudly at a fast pace.

"Hehehehe…Anezaki. Lets see how this plays out." Agon said as he stood up and walked away.

Mamori smiled to herself.

She was not some stupid lovesick puppy.

Two could play at this game.

x

There.

Hopefully someone likes it.


End file.
